The Keyblade Maker
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: Has anybody ever thought how all those Keyblades are made just perfect for the wielder? This is the story of the girl who makes the keyblades. It is a crossover, but no one read it, so I moved it where it could be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okaay people just to cover a few ground rules, if you don't like my story, just stop reading and go find another story. I wont read flames, BUT, if you leave a nice helpful suggestion, I will read it. My friend told me to write this, so if you don't like it, there are so many other stories that you are welcome to read.**

* * *

I quietly watched as the ten people I trusted the most gathered into the sitting room. The couch was quite uncomfortable, but my bedroom could not hold eleven people comfortably. My head pounded like a drum, but nothing was going to stop me from telling them the truth, they deserved it. I wasn't going to back down, not after debating for so long, "I know that you are all wondering why I wanted to talk to you after all that has happened in the past month. I have decided to tell you the story of my life, up to this point. There is a lot to tell you, so I'll do a little each day. Please don't interrupt or I wont be able to get as far. It all started in the first world...

* * *

_I never knew my parents, they disappeared while my brother and I were infants. We were placed in an orphanage (that is a place for parentless children, all of then are cared for by harsh men). I was the only female orphan there (the woman who took care of the babies decided to not tell them, she didn't like them). I wouldn't have known if it weren't for a solid gold locket around my neck. Inside it was a note:_

My dearest Petra,

When you were born, both your father and I were delighted, but surprised.

We thought that we would only have one child, a boy. So getting a daughter as well was exciting.

We decided on Petra, the female version of Peter. Our dearest wish is that you will become the opposite of him.

Having two of anything at once is overwhelming. So please, if you are not already, become his opposite.

The reason I write this is your father and I have many enemies, and we may not be safe for much longer.

Your loving mother, Karen Pan

_Many people tried to adopt either my brother or I, but we refused. We never wanted to be separated. Then one day, we were both put in a carriage with four other boys, and our most strict teacher. After a long and painful ride, we arrived at the dock (yes, that is the place where you tie up boats). It was there that we discovered that we were going on a boat. The ship's name was the Neverland (ah, I see that you recognize the name) and it was ship that really needed a complete change. When I say that I mean a complete repair, and a new crew from the captain, to the cook. _

_My brother and I both snuck from our room on the ship to get food, because all we got per day was a pot with disgusting liquid with worms, rotten food, and occasionally a rat (wouldn't you love to eat that?). My brother, Peter made friends with two rich children named Matthew and Molly Aster. They were the ones who told us about starstuff (whoa, hold the questions, I was just getting to that!) magical dust that gave magical powers. It fell from the sky, and if a creature was around a lot of it for a long time they would change. Tinkerbell was a bird before Molly's dad put her in a bag with it. I am the example of what happens to a human (boys! sit down right now! it hasn't fallen since I was fifty, and even then, it would probably kill you). Somehow, a pirate found out that our ship had a huge trunk of it, and they started to chase us. They didn't get it, Molly and Peter threw it overboard. But the Neverland wrecked on an island, and the pirate barely avoided crashing. Peter, Matthew, Molly and I fought against the ships second in command and the pirate over the trunk. It ended up changing a large group of fish into mermaids, and while Molly distracted the men, Peter opened the trunk, and moved the gold container with the starstuff in it with Matthew. But they ended up almost passing out, and gave it to me, and I hid it. It was partly in the water, and I was swimming in the water for half an hour. That's how I ended up like this. Mr. Aster, an expert in starstuff made Matthew, Peter and I fairies to help us stay out of trouble. Then we, along with the other four orphans were left on the island, which Peter named Neverland. My fairy was named Thomas, and Matthew's was named Talia._

* * *

__Now I need to sleep, my head hurts too much to keep talking. Could you two carry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who are still reading this story! I am really trying to pump this story out at the maximum pace along with my other four stories. Thanks again!**

* * *

The next morning, my head felt much better. I walked out and sat on the couch, a few minutes later they all raced in. I smiled at their excitement, and got as comfortable as possible. Soon as they were all seated, I resumed the story, "So, Neverland was peaceful..."

* * *

_The natives were very kind to the boys and I. After a couple of months, I learned their language of clicks and other sounds. The days just kind pf blended together, one day led to another, and after a while, our friends all left. They were replaced by the current lost boys, who never tired of the island. But long after Molly's granddaughter, Jane, got married, I started to explore the home world. I watched as it surpassed Radiant Garden's most high-tech equipment (not that I ever understood how any of it worked until much later), and kept progressing. The world's life came from a giant ball of pure light in the center of the world. But, when they discovered that it was there, they tried to collect it. I watched as the light in their hearts slowly faded away as they got older, and more obsessed in the light. Soon, the only people on the world without darkness in their hearts were the children. But the final straw happened one day._

_I remember every last detail of that day, darkness was covering the world, and the only hope was in a group of stories. Six of the princesses of heart came from these stories; Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and Aurora. The last princess was a girl named Kaylie, and she took care of an entire orphanage by herself at sixteen. She only cared for the children, with her help, I created a temporary home for all children that had light in their hearts. I called it Haven, and Kaylie took care of every last child. We did that because the darkness completely destroyed that world. Then I created worlds based on those stories, Wonderland, Olympus Collisium, all of them. After a while, the children started to spill over Haven, until there wasn't enough room for them. That was when I decided to create both Radiant Garden, and the Destiny Islands. I also allowed the kids to live on the Dream Worlds as I called them (and before you ask, those are the other worlds that I made). This took about a thousand of your years, because I really drained me to create a world. Kaylie's descendants lived in Radiant Garden, and one girl was born to each family. Once the girl was born, she was the princess of heart. That is how it went from one generation to another._

_Soon after I returned to Neverland, Captain Hook started to cause major trouble. He somehow find out about my other worlds. Peter, Matthew and I struggled to stop him from attacking them. The only weapon we had was a dagger, against his ship. I started trying to make a weapon, trying everything I knew, but it never worked. Then one day the mermaids showed me a strange rock that grew underwater (yes, I know that is called coral, but the other don't, and this was no ordinary coral) it was a beautiful red that glittered in the sun, but no other light. A week later, when my sword was almost done, I fell asleep on it. When I awoke, it was in the shape of a giant key. I was worried that it wasn't sharp, but when I slashed a boulder, it split in half. That terrified Matthew. After that I kept Hook in his place, and I eventually learned that it worked as a key too, that's why I called it a key-blade._

* * *

Alright everyone, let's eat lunch, and then I'll tell you more."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from Peter and the Starcatchers or Kingdom Hearts! Sorry about the delay!**

After we ate lunch, I continued...

* * *

_Three hundred years after I created Radiant Garden, I went out to find someone worthy to wield one of my magical blades. My only companion was Matthew, who was the only other person that I gave a blade to. We searched far and wide to find someone, and finally found one woman, who owned a dress store. She was a cousin to the current Princess of Heart. Her name was Trisha. She was stubborn, and wouldn't allow anyone to discover her secrets. I trusted her enough to give her a weapon to protect her cousin, who was named Starlight. Many years and keyblades later, Matthew and I created an academy to teach people how to wield the keyblades. Once we had a group of keyblade masters, we allowed them to be the teachers. After that, I returned to Neverland to create more keyblades. In my absence, the keyblade wielders started a terrible war. They fought until they were all dead, leaving none alive._

_When I discovered that, I collected the next generation of keyblade wielders, and took them to a remote world. There I raised them to ignore the darkness. I moved my workshop to that world, and taught them what to do if the world got covered in darkness. Year after year I took infants to raise as keyblade wielders, after asking their parents of course. But what surprised me most, was the fact that a great deal were orphans. I loved every kid that came through, but darkness started to grow in my heart. Matthew grew worried, that if I got corrupted, so would the blades. We cast a spell that fed my darkness to him in exchange for his light. I became incapable to have hatred stay within me. I watched helplessly as Matthew grew darker and darker. As that happened, one of my students gained extreme talent with magic. Yen Sid was my most trustworthy student, so much, that I gave him an honor that was lost centuries before he was born. I allowed him to teach two kids from the Destiny Islands. One was Eraqus, the other was Xehanort. Both showed great promise, but Xehanort found out about the Keyblade war that I had tried to keep from them._

_He became obsessed, and tried to discover more about it. I refused to tell him anything, so he took his revenge. The day that I was giving Eraqus his first pupils, Xehanort shut my workshop and locked it. With the shop locked up, I was the life force for all of the keyblades. In other words, I almost died holding a keyblade wielder. I fled to Radiant Garden, and worked as a nanny for a nice couple. They gave birth to a baby boy and then left for a couple hours. While they were at a meeting, soldiers attacked the world, and only thirty people survived. Matthew, the baby, Miriam, Scarlet, a whole group of kids, and me. Miriam was the oldest at 42. Scarlet was the Princess of Heart (Miriam's daughter) and she was about 16. Only one person was between her and her mom, Joun. A delinquent kid with a bad rap._

_Matthew and I decided to raise three of the children, including the baby. The other two were close to his age. I named them Isa, Ventus, and Lea (oh be quiet, I am the one telling the story). Ansem was one of the survivors, and from that day on, I swore his mission was to annoy me by acting smarter than I was. Every time that I turned around, I found him trying another (I'm being really honest here) stupid idea. Meanwhile, I was pretty much raising three boys by myself. Matthew took over as Keyblade Master, and was protecting the worlds. He would drop by, give the boys ice cream, and leave again. I watched as they grew up, and I protected them._

_I had one ground rule, unless I was home, they couldn't use their play weapons. I kept them locked up, and there was no key. I usually picked the lock. But one day, Radiant Garden had a contest for kids using toy weapons. I forgot about it, so I was amazed when I saw Lea fighting Ventus. Lea won, but barely. After that happened, I asked them how they got the weapons out. Ventus admitted that he summoned a keyblade. I led them home and them had a five hour arguement with Eraqus trying to persuade him to teach Ventus. When I didn't win, I grudgingly turned to Xehanort. He promised that he would keep Ventus safe, but three years later, my nightmare came true. In Xehanort's obsession for power, he ripped Ventus's heart in half, completely erasing his past from his mind, and through that, his personality. The next time I saw Xehanort, I cursed him. The curse made it so that **just** on the brink of his plan coming true, a keyblade wielder would stop him. He scoffed at my curse, and walked away._


	4. Chapter 4

**Between school and other stuff, I have a hard time writing things on time. Sorry!**

Now, where was I? Oh, right, the curse...

* * *

_Life was hard for me after Ventus was gone, but I pushed on. I later got a message from Eraqus telling me about the poor thing being brought to him. I told him to never let Xehanort near him again and to not let him leave the island. But I knew it wouldn't last. Ventus could never stand it when someone restricted where he could be. I tried it, and it failed, I doubted Eraqus would do any better. So I told the other two to pretend that they didn't know Ventus if they saw him again. I never told them why, and they never asked._

_I got a message from Eraqus that said that he had indeed failed. But not to worry, he told me, because he would soon get him home. Internally I scoffed at this, no one had ever been able to predict what Ventus would do, or how he would react. I felt the young trio of keyblade wielders running all over the worlds, fighting those annoying blobs of misery. It really drained me when they were in my domain, but I stayed hidden. _

_Not long after, all in one day, I felt the whole world turn upside down. First I felt Eraqus' light go out, followed by Xehanort's darkness transferred into Terra. Then Aqua disappeared into the darkness, and Ventus' light dimmed, until it almost went out. I cried, and I became a miserable old lady after that. Everyone saw me as the woman who never smiled, and refused to allow her kids near the castle where Ansem's new assistant was (yes, it was Xehanort). I was surprised when I felt the darkness growing, but not as surprised as when Matthew stumbled to my door, and turned to dust in front of me._

_I panicked and ran to Miriam's house, where I found her with her granddaughter. I took the little girl by her hand, and ran to the beach. Miriam barely could keep up. When we got to the dock, I turned to Miriam, "I'm going to erase her memory. It is better that way, but I wont do yours. I'm sad to say that you wont live very long. This is for her protection."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I can't go with you. I am going to die as well. I want to die in my home, but Kairi needs you."_

_I touched the little girl's head, and transferred all of her memories into her necklace, in which I could feel Aqua's magic. Then I put them both in a boat, and charmed it to go to Destiny Islands._


	5. Chapter 5

_I returned to my home, and went into the basement. My energy was fading, but I couldn't die just yet. So I created a giant flower for me to sleep in, and left a note for Lea, the one I trusted to return. It told him to leave me in the flower, and ask Yen Sid for help if he needed it. After that, I went into a very deep slumber._

* * *

_A shift in the fabric of space woke me up temporarily, I felt a nobody gain a heart of their own. I gave up ten years of my life to bring him to me and replace him with a clone. Then I put him in an enchanted sleep and drifted off again._

* * *

_The next thing I knew, I felt all of my strength come back to me at once. I forced my flower open, and saw Lea standing right in front of me. A confused boy stood next to him, his hair reminded me of Ventus. But I realized that he was the child that I saved. I glided down to them, "Thank you for opening my workshop Lea, and Raso."_

_The boy stared at me, "My name is Roxas."_

_I smiled, "Not anymore, Roxas is the name of a nobody. You are a human boy, so you need a human name. You are now Raso."_

* * *

_Two weeks later, the boys returned with a brown-haired boy (I had changed the color of Raso's hair so no one would think of him as Roxas, it worked surprisingly well), the boy was bruised on the palm of his hands due to continuous fighting. He was probably Terra, one of Eraqus' students. I bandaged up his hands as my boys cleaned the house (Isa had come home a couple days earlier). Terra spoke, "Who are you and why are you doing this? You're putting yourself in danger by doing this."_

_Honestly I could barely keep back a laugh, "I am Star. The creator of every keyblade. You are actually safer here than anywhere else. Isa was going to be apprenticed to Yen Sid to learn magic before the heartless started. So he knows the basics of magic. Lea was meant to be a keyblade wielder but I never had the chance to finish his. He has half-made keyblades. And Raso is a keyblade wielder, who is great despite his age."_

_Terra just stared at me until I finished bandaging him up. Then I sat back, "There we go, now that I've done a favor for you, you need to do one for me," I handed him a wet rag, "Clean the kitchen for me would you? Thanks."_

_I walked away from him, and went downstairs. I sat in my flower throne when a gem on the wall started blinking. I floated over to it, and Yen Sid's voice came out, "Master Star, are you still alive?"_

_"Yes. In fact I am back to full health. What is wrong? And do not tell me everything is fine, because you wouldn't call if it were."_

_"There was an incident in Destiny Islands. A lightning storm nearly destroyed it, and a keyblade wielder was severely injured helping out out the fires. I did everything I could, but he still will not wake up. What should I do?"_

_"Send his friends to me. Tell them to look for Lea. I have something that needs to be done, and it's something I can't do. But the girl should be able to by all means. I'll heal him after she does the favor."_

_I went back upstairs, "Lea! I need some more things from the market!"_

_He raced down the stairs, and nearly crashed into Terra, who was coming out of the kitchen. I started listing things, "Ice cream for you four, kiwis, warmer clothes for Isa, Raso and you, and shorts for Terra here. Also I need some wheat, butter, and milk."_

_He ran out of the house, and I turned to Terra, "Yen Sid tells me that you keyblade wielders are all needing me at the same time. What a coincidence."_


End file.
